YunJae - JUST A LUST
by asrhandini
Summary: The other side of DEAD END fic. All of YUNJAE


◇JUST A LUST◇

Main cast: YunJae

Author: asrhandini

Pada malam minggu yang cerah itu, hanya tinggal tiga

orang pria yang masih ada di bar. Pada meja yang

terletak agak jauh di belakang, duduk seorang pria lain.

Udara malam yang dingin berhembus masuk

mengantarkan kehadiran seorang pria penghibur. Jangan

heran...ini gay—bar.

Si pria penghibur menaiki bangku bar yang tinggi.

"Beri aku segelas cocktail," katanya pada pelayan bar. Tanpa

mengeluarkan sepatah katapun pelayan bar menyodorkan

sebuah gelas ke hadapan pria itu sambil mengambil uang

logam pembayar cocktail, memasukkannya ke dalam kotak

uang.

"Ada acara apa malam minggu ini, Jared?" tanya si pria

penghibur seraya melirik ke arah tamu pria yang masih di

situ, mengharap jawaban mereka.

Pelayan bar menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak malam ini, Jaejoong. Ini malam minggu, para tamu lebih suka tinggal

di rumah dan berbaring di atas ranjang."

Ia menatap

Jaejoong yang tengah meneguk minuman itu. Ia

memanggilnya Jaejoong. Memang sudah menjadi

kebiasaannya memanggil dengan nama itu.

Percuma saja ia mengharap tamu-tamu pria yang ada di

bar.

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang

tengah duduk di meja agak belakang. Jaejoong hanya

dapat melihat punggung pria itu, namun ia menilik dari

cara si pria berpakaian, ia dapat menduga pria itu

tentunya orang asing. Jaejoong menatap penuh tanda

tanya pada si pelayan bar yang membalasnya dengan

mengangkat bahunya. Jaejoong bangkit dari bangkunya

dan berjalan menuju meja si pria tadi.

Pria itu tengah mengawasi Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri

di sisinya dan menyapanya:

"Kesepian Tuan?" Jaejoong sudah tahu apa jawaban yang bakal diterimanya

dari pria yang disapanya itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Yunho sopan.

Jaejoong tersenyum sedih, menganggukkan kepalanya

dan kemudian kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk seraya

mengeluarkan rokok. Pelayan bar menyodorkan pemantik

api padanya, "Apa kataku tadi," bisik si pelayan,

tersenyum. "Ini malam minggu."

Jaejoong menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan

menghembuskan asap itu perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tahu," jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Tapi aku harus terus bekerja demi

dapatkan uang." wajahnya tampak sedih.

Telepon yang berada di kamar tertutup di sebelah bar

berdering. Si pelayan bar segera bangkit untuk

menjawabnya. Keluar dari kamar telepon, ia berjalan

menuju Yunho.

"Ada telepon untukmu..."

"Terima kasih," kata Yunho seraya bangkit menuju kamar

telepon.

"Halo," Yunho memulai percakapan, tangannya

menutup kamar telepon. Suara wanita yang terdengar

berbicara di ujung gagang telepon itu terdengar perlahan

sekali.

"Harus dilaksanakan di pagi hari, sebelum dia

sempat muncul di ruang sidang."

Yunho menjawab, "Tidak ada tempat lainnya?"

"Tidak," kata perempuan itu lagi. Suaranya di pesawat

penerima terdengar jelas kendati pun nadanya lembut.

"Kami hanya tahu bahwa dia akan hadir di pengadilan

pada pukul sebelas."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Apakah mereka masih

di tempat yang sama?"

"Ya, masih di sana. Apakah rencanamu telah masak?"

Suara perempuan itu menjadi geram ketika berkata: "Laki-

laki itu harus mati sebelum sempat menduduki kursi. Juga

dengan yang lain-lainnya."

Yunho tertawa pendek.

"Katakan pada Micky agar dia tidak usah khawatir.

Sekarang ini mereka semua sudah mati."

Setelah berkata

demikian ia telah meletakkan gagang telepon dan berjalan

keluar. Berhenti tepat di hadapan Jaejoong yang sedang

duduk di dekat meja bar. Tatapan keduanya bersirobok.

Seakan berbicara melalui kontak tersebut. Yunho menarik

lembut tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke luar dari

bar. Lalu berjalan menyetop sebuah taksi.

Yunho duduk bersandar dan menyulut sebatang rokoknya.

Suatu perasaan nyaman mulai menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

Ia teringat ketika perasaan itu kembali menjalari

tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu—Jaejoong, pertama dan

kenikmatan pertama. Aneh, kedua hal itu nampaknya

selalu datang berbareng. Kenyataan hidup tidak pernah

terasa lebih nyata dari pada saat-saat maut telah

membayang datang, mulai memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Ia

telah melihat Jaejoong sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah

dalam keadaan di mana birahinya sedemikian menggelora

seperti pada saat ini. Tumbuh ramping Jaejoong—di lain

sisi meskipun ia seorang laki-laki— dan dadanya yang

berisi disertai kulit putih pucat itu adalah anak seorang

pengusaha, sebelum dia menjalani hidupnya yang

sekarang. Panas udara siang hari terasa menyengat

tubuhnya sementara ia menyeka keringatnya dengan

belakang lengannya.

"Barangkali anda hendak minum?" suara si pria cantik

terdengar lembut dan penuh hormat.

Yunho mengangguk, membisu. Ia berjalan mendekati si

pria cantik. Ia minum terasa air itu mengalir di

tenggorokannya, sampai meleleh didagunya, Yunho

merasa tubuhnya sejuk. Ia mengembalikan gelas pada

pemiliknya, mereka saling menatap. Yunho dapat melihat

dua tonjolan dada, tertera pada kemeja tipis yang

dikenakan si cantik.

Yunho berjalan menuju hutan kecil. Nalurinya memaksa ia

mengajak laki-laki itu. "Ayo, mari!"

Si pria cantik itu menuruti ajakan Yunho. Mereka menuju

hutan kecil, ia berbaring di sisi Yunho. Ia diam saja ketika

jari-jari tangan Yunho menggerayang menanggalkan

pakaian di tubuhnya. Yunho berjongkok mengawasi tubuh

indah yang berbaring di hadapannya. Yunho merasa

dorongan-dorongan yang bergejolak dalam dirinya ketika

ia mendekap pria cantik itu. Ini adalah pengalaman

pertama bagi Yunho, tapi tidak buat pria itu.

Dua kali Yunho mengaduh kesakitan sementara si cantik

mendekapnya erat-erat. Sesaat kemudian Yunho

berbaring dengan nafas yang memburu. Laki-laki itu

menjerit ketika tangan Yunho meremas pusat panasnya

dan laki-laki itu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, mulutnya

menganga, wajahnya mencerminkan rasa bahagia dan

puas, rasa puas yang melelahkan. Dengan rasa gemas

Yunho kembali meremaskan tangannya. Laki-laki itu

menjerit sangat keras, matanya terbuka lebar menatap

Yunho. Dengan sikap memohon ia menyandarkan

kepalanya ke tubub Yunho. Hari telah gelap ketika Yunho

berjalan meninggalkan si cantik. Ia merasa tubuhnya kuat

dan nyaman. Rumput yang diinjaknya terasa bagaikan

bentangan permadani. Ia hampir tiba di padang terbuka

ketika suara si cantik menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tuan."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling. Laki-laki

itu telah berdiri tapi masih dalam keadaan polos.

Tubuhnya jelas berpeta dalam kegelapan. Bola matanya

bersinar. Ia tersenyum bangga. Siapapun tentu akan

cemburu andaikan menceritakan pengalamannya dengan

pemuda ini. Pengalaman yang bukan menyangkut soal

pekerjaan melainkan menyangkut darah dan keturunan.

"Jaejoong..itu panggilan saya," kata laki-laki itu pelan

dan Yunho membalasnya dengan sebaris senyuman.

Yunho melangkah menuju ke oadang terbuka. Sesaat

kemudia ia telah menghilang di kegelapan malam. Ia

menghilang begitu cepat, sebelum si laki-laki muda itu

memunguti pakaiannya.

◇END◇

a/n: thank you and you bagi yang sudah menyempatkan

untuk membaca fict. ini ありがとうぎざいました^^


End file.
